SW Republic Commando
Star Wars: Republic Commando is a tactical first-person shooter video game, set in the Star Wars universe, released in 2005. It was developed and published byLucasArts for the Xbox, Microsoft Windows, and Mobile phone platforms (the latter under the name Star Wars Republic Commando: Order 66). The game uses Epic Games' Unreal Engine.1 As of April 19, 2007, this game is forward compatible for the Xbox 360 with a downloadable patch. The game features some gameplay elements that resemble features in other first-person shooters, including Metroid Prime, and Halo. The heads-up display (HUD) in the game resembles the Metroid Prime helmet display and the player sees the world through a visor. The usage of health and recharging shields, as well as the general combat gameplay, resemble styles seen in Halo. An unusual feature is that blood from enemies (or lubricant fluid in the case of mechanical opponents) dispatched at close quarters that will splash onto the helmet visor, can slightly obstruct vision until an energy-based "windshield wiper" cleans it off at intervals of a few seconds. The squadmate order system allows the player general tactical control over the three NPC squadmates that round out the four-man commando team. The order system resembles a simplified version of the context-based command menus seen in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear. Many objects in the game environment will highlight when the crosshair is placed over them. The player can then press the use key to issue an order automatically associated with the object; for example, a sealed door may highlight with a synchronized team breach-and-clear command, or a computer console might give have a "slice" (computer hacking) command, while a pile of cargo boxes suitable for a cover position with good vantage may provide a "take up Sniper/Anti-Armor position" command. Where possible, the squadmates will usually take their preferred roles (sniper, demolitions and technical). The player can also order the squad to move to secure any position (wherever the crosshair is pointed), or perform search-and-destroy. Also, there are orders to command the squadmates to group up or spread out according to the player's discretion for the situation. In single-player mode, the player and squadmates do not die when they run out of health, but rather are incapacitated. If the player character is downed, the player can order the squad members to attempt to revive the player or to continue with their current orders. Therefore, the game is only truly over when the player and all members of the squad are incapacitated at once or if the player is downed in a position his squadmates cannot reach (such as chasms). While reviving a downed commando restores a small amount of health, bacta charging stations are necessary to fully regain it. Republic Commando maintains a first-person perspective throughout the game, presenting the story from the eyes of Delta 38. Mission information is received via radio commands from a Clone officer (referred to as "Advisor"), and a text-based objective list with a pop-up objective tracker arrow that points the player to the next objective. Multiplayer The game features a multiplayer mode for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Assault, and Capture the Flag gameplay, with support for 32 players on PC over the Internetand former Xbox Live support for 16 players on the Xbox. Characters RC-1138 (Boss) : Main article: RC-1138 RC-1138, who goes by the name "Boss", is the character the player controls throughout Republic Commando. A clone commando, he was trained by the mandalorian Walon Vau and placed in charge of Delta Squad. First seeing action on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars, he participated in several covert missions for the Republic, including the investigation (and defence) of a seemingly abandoned assault ship, the Prosecutor, and the liberation of the wookiee leader Tarfful. Through these missions, he strives against the armies of the CIS, not just droids but also geonosian soldiers and trandoshian mercenaries. He also receives side-missions en route to his main objectives, including the destruction of weapon emplacements, enemy ships and bunkers. His commando armor has distinctive orange markings on the helmet and across the chest and right shoulder. RC-1262 (Scorch) Blue Glass Arrow Main article: RC-1262 RC-1262, also known as "Scorch", is a clone commando also trained by Walon Vau. Delta Squad's munitions expert, he was the first Boss rejoins on their deployment on Geonosis. Often making witty comments, he has an inflated sense of irony which some mistook as fatalism. He often verbally spars with fellow squad member Sev. Scorch's unique armor has yellow patches on the wrists and legs. RC-1140 (Fixer) : Main article: RC-1140 RC-1140 is a clone commando who prefers to do things by the book, even calling his squad members by their numerical designation. Given the nickname "Fixer", he often takes it on himself to chastise clone brothers Scorch and Sev when they start to banter. Proficient in computer slicing, he is often quiet, usually speaking only when he is asked for his opinion. His armor has green stripes and markings, making it very distinctive. RC-1207 (Sev) : Main article: RC-1207 RC-1207, known to others as "Sev", he is a fierce warrior and expert sniper. Having a grim sense of humour, he often bantered with Scorch. Painting his armor blood red, it often caused confusion as to whether paint was used or actual blood. The wrists and lower legs were red, and a red hand print covered the front of his helmet. Enemies Geonosian elites were an elite subspecies of the Geonosians. They were heavily armored and carried an elite beam weapon which were powered by fluids. Delta Squad encountered many of them on Geonosis andKashyyyk during the Clone Wars. It seemed to be the only type of Geonosian with a pronounced abdomen. These were considered the best of the best warriors on Geonosis, rivaling Clone troopers and even Clone commandos. Geonosian elites were among the higher echelons of the Geonosian caste system, showing their status with their superior armor and armament, in addition to a larger build overall. Their high position within the caste system made them the leaders of sort with various warrior patrols, which they sometimes led into battle. Though rarer than their more common brethren, Elites were not exclusive to any one location. They were known to travel with similar sentient races in sympathy with Separatist aims, such as the Trandoshans on Kashyyyk, and were most commonly spotted fighting alongside their allies on the battlefield. They generally preferred to fight while airborne, a characteristic distinct from the lower warriors' tendencies to return to land from flight when close to their targets, and shoot their enemies with their beam weapons from above. These Geonosians possessed very durable armor, and due to their aerial fighting methods, proved to be difficult targets. Their unprotected heads were vulnerable, and a single blast could fell them. Geonosian Warriors: The first line of defense, Geonosian Warriors pose a threat for intruders. Their flight abilities give them air superiority while their brutal Force Pikes deal immense amounts of damage. One of their favorite strategies is to swarm an intruder with multiple attacks, rendering enemies confused and vulnerable. Weapon: Geonosian Warrior Force Pike Geonosian Drone: Drones are relatively helpless members of the worker class, whose sole task is to serve the ruling caste. They are hatched in separate chambers throughout the underground colony, always separate from the caves of the higher castes. Although small and wingless, drones can be quite dangerous in numbers to intruders. They can spit highly toxic substances through their mouths and possess formidable sets of mandibles. Trandoshan Elites were a Trandoshan mercenary group that worked closely with Trandoshan slavers. In battle, Trandoshan Elites typically carried LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Rep eater Guns, with a bayonet, which could pierce even clone trooper armor. They also wore a set of extremely durable armor. The clone commando unit Delta Squad encountered several of them on various missions such as the Prosecutor''infiltration. They also participated in the CIS at tempt to take Kachirho and claim Kashyyyk. The '''IG-100 MagnaGuard', also known as the Self-Motivating Heuristically Programmed Combat Droid, was an advanced type of battle droid that was used during the Clone Wars as bodyguards of General Grievous, as per Count Dooku's order, as well as being specialized infantry on the battlefield. After the InterGalactic Banking Clan secured Grievous's services as an enforcer, they refused to hire his Kaleesh, and thus the cyborg general demanded a cadre of "more intelligent battle droids" to serve him. The construction of the MagnaGuards was then commissioned for Grievous's service, though the Jedi-killing droids were also occasionally employed to escort Count Dooku himself. The droideka (a compound word combining the Basic word "droid" with the Colicoid suffix eka, meaning "hireling" or "drone"), also called the destroyer droid (destroyers for short), wheel droid, roller, or rollies inclone trooper slang, was a type of heavy battle droid used by the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It gained a reputation for deadliness over the course of the Clone Wars. Droidcommanders such as General Grievous favored the droideka for its resilience and firepower, as well as the fear it could instill in even the most powerful Jedi. They were also used for executions. They were deployed in many battles over the course of the Clone Wars, such as Muunilinst, usually in moderate numbers due to their cost, and were also used as guards in various Confederate installations.Trade Federation and Confederate Navy also utilized droidekas as security droids aboard their ships. After the Clone Wars, remaining droidekas fell into the hands of a variety of factions such as smugglers and criminals. The B2 super battle droid (SBD) was an upgraded version of the B1 battle droid, with superior armament and armor. They were manufactured after the Invasion of Naboo proved need for stronger droids. B2s were used by the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, and later, on a much larger scale, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Some units were later reactivated on Mustafar by Gizor Dellso and other members of the Separatist holdouts, and the Galactic Alliance also used some B2 units during the Yuuzhan Vong War. B1 battle droids were battle droids that made up the backbone of the Trade Federation Droid Army and the Separatist Droid Army. Often called "Clankers" by Galactic Republic clone troopers, they were the successor of the OOM-series battle droid. B1s were perhaps the most numerous—and expendable—soldiers in galactic history, and, unlike most organic soldiers, they were capable of action in hostile environments such as underwater or in space. They were designed, for the most part, to defeat their enemies through sheer numbers, not through their ability to think (they were very vulnerable to tricks) and utilize combat skills (unlike clone troopers). The B1 battle droid was frequently used as a soldier for the Trade Federation. As a result, B1s were present in nearly every battle involving the Trade Federation. Levels Campaign 1: Geonosis Prologue Extreme Prejudice Infiltrate the Droin Foundry Destroy the Factory Advance to the Core Ship Infiltration of the Core Ship Campaign 2: Assault Ship The Rise of Delta Squad Ghost Ship Recon Rescue the Squad Attack of the Clones Saving the Ship Campaign 3: Kashyyyk Critical Discoveries The Rescue of Tarfful Obliterate the Outpost The Bridge at Kachiro The Wookie Resistance Search and Destroy The Final Strike "The Fate of the Squad" Weapons The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (DC-17m ICWS) was a configurable combat weapons system used by the clone commandos of the Galactic Republic. Designed by BlasTech Industries to be able to meet the demands of the Grand Army of the Republic's elite special forces soldiers, the DC-17m became the unique weapon of the Republic commandos throughout the Clone Wars. An adaptable weapon, the DC-17m was capable of fulfilling multiple combat roles due to its ability to reconfigure into either a standard blaster assault rifle, a compact sniper rifle, or an anti-armor grenade launcher, depending upon the needs of the user. These traits made the DC-17m invaluable to its clone commando owners, and the DC-17 proved a dangerous weapon against the Confederacy of Independent Systems on countless battlefields across the galaxy, from the desertsof Geonosis, to the cityscape of Coruscant, and the forests of Kashyyyk. The second attachment for the DC-17m allowed the blaster to convert into a long-range sniper rifle with a electromagnetic targeting scope. The rifle fired projectiles encased in blaster energy, similar to the quarrelsused by Wookiee bowcasters. Ammunition magazines for the sniper attachment carried five quarrels each. The electromagnetic scope had two levels of zoom, adjusting the range between 10x and 20x magnification. The sights also provided an effect similar to an x-ray at close range. A well-placed shot from the DC-17m's sniper attachment was known to be capable ofkilling many types of enemies, from droids to several species of organics. The sniper attachment was the preferred DC-17m configuration of the clone commandos Sev and Fi, both of whom trained intensively as snipers. A third configuration for the DC-17m was made possible by an attachment that transformed the rifle into an anti-armor grenade launcher. The launcher was loaded, one at a time, with dumb-fire grenades that could be launched several feet away from the user, and detonated on impact with any hard surface. Though the grenades were especially effective against heavily armored targets, the wide blast radius of the explosion made them good for damaging or destroying small enemy formations. Each grenade cost four hundred credits,and due to the size of the grenades, commandos typically carried only around four on their person. However, a number of individual clones chose to equip their armor with additional holsters for carrying extra anti-armor rounds. One such clone was the Delta Squad commando Scorch, who favored the explosive power of the grenade launcher attachment in battle. BlasTech's DC-15s side arm was a blaster pistol that fired charged plasma bolts. While not as powerful as regular DC-15 blasters, the DC-15s was handy in close-quarters combat, or when conserving ammo was necessary. The DC-15s had a recharge rate of seven rounds per second.nd was capable of eight consecutive shots with energy fully recharged; after eight shots, the user had to wait for recharge of energy for at least one shot to fire again. The BlasTech LS-150 Heavy ACP Repeater Gun is a large, air-cooled repeater, with disintegrating plasma case cartridges. Only slightly more portable than a starship turret, the Heavy Repeater is used by special mercenary units, either defensively to hold a perimeter; or offensively, to annihilate enemy positions. The ferocious BlasTech LJ-50 Concussion Rifle is a heavy field weapon used in medium to long distance engagements. It utilizes a concussive energy charge that implodes on impact and creates an area of destruction in a 500 unit radius. The ACP Array Gun is a close-quarters weapon, used when range is not an issue but extreme blast force is non-negotiable. With a robust blast spread, each particle charge in each shell is equivalent to a single bolt from the ACP Repeater Gun. Specially manufactured by Arakyd Industries, the ACP Repeater Gun is the standard weapon of the Trandoshan Mercenary group. Used for medium to short distance engagements, it can cut through personal shields, but is not especially effective against droids. The bowcaster (sometimes called the Wookiee Crossbow) was a Wookiee projectile weapon that fired a metalquarrel enveloped in energy. Some bowcasters were modified to fire pure energy. Some variants had a capacity of twenty-four shots. The Wookiee Guided Rocket Launcher was a gigantic homing rocket launcher, created by the MasterWookiee Crafters from Kashyyyk. It was effective against droidekas, OG-9 Homing Spider droids and other large enemies. The rocket launcher used guided warhead-tipped rockets and could hold five rockets at a time. They were fired from the shoulder and could either be "dumb"-fired or locked onto a target. Republic clone commandos from Delta Squad used this launcher to destroy the bridge on Kachirho village to protect it. Chewbacca also wielded a Wookiee rocket launcher. The weapon would be attached to the Elite's arm. For fuel, the weapon drained the Geonosian of its body fluids, and converted them into a highly focused beam of pure energy. Due to this process, the weapon required several moments to charge and fire the beam. When used by any non-Geonosian, the weapon's "fingers" would be unable to obtain fluids from the wielder. Any fluids stored inside the weapon would be all the ammunition available to the new user. The beam could be sustained for a short time but inflict massive damage from any range on an enemy. During the Clone Wars, clone commandos were known to appropriate Elite Beam Weapons in the midst of battle, since they could use them, after killing the geonosian elite, with high effectivness.